One Little Question
by JustOnePenny
Summary: It was only one little question. It couldn't be that hard to ask, right?


This is a little bit of randomness that just jumped into my head. It's fun. I hope you like.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jou took a deep breath, sucking the air in through his teeth, letting it sit in his lungs for a moment, then forcing it all out in one long 'woosh'.

It did little to calm his nerves.

He shook his head at himself. He tugged at his bangs. He chewed on his lip. He shuffled his feet. He did all those little fidgety things people do when they're nervous. He took another deep breath, trying to force out that queazy feeling in his stomach as he blew out. If he kept this up, he was going to make himself dizzy. He put his hands in his pockets. He took his hands out of his pockets. He ran them through his hair. He rubbed his face. He crossed them in front of him. He crossed them behind his back. He stuck them back in his pockets.

He took another deep breath. In through the teeth..."hissssss". Out past his lips..."woooooooosh". Well, it was now or never, right?

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and pushed the door open, entering the empty classroom. Well, almost empty. Kaiba sat alone, his laptop on the table before him, his lunch sitting forgotten on the side. He didn't even glance up from his screen. "Mutt..." he growled, somewhat absently.

Jou ran a hand through his hair, then stuck both hands back in his pockets as he walked over to where Kaiba was sitting. He stopped next to the desk, taking his hands back out of his pockets. His stomach was tying itself in knots and doing backflips at the same time. His heart was trying desperately to climb out of his throat. His head had decided to take a vacation somewhere miles above the earth. His palms were sweaty. His feet were numb.

Jou had never been this nervous in his life. Kaiba finally looked up at the fidgeting blonde. "Did you want something, or were you just planning on standing there for the rest of lunch?" Jou ran a hand through his hair again. He chewed on his lip again. He stuck his hands back in his pockets.

Another deep breath. It was just one question. One simple, little question. "Um..." he started. "Well, see... I was wondering if maybe... if it you wouldn't mind, I mean..." he trailed off.

Kaiba frowned at him. "Speak, pup," he growled out in annoyance.

Jou huffed, letting his arms fall limp at his sides. "I was wondering if I could borrow some lunch money," he asked dejectedly. Asking to borrow money from Kaiba was the last thing he wanted to do, but... well... it was food!

Kaiba raised his eyebrows in surprise, then started laughing. Jou growled and sat down heavily on the desk next to him. "Come on, man. Please?" he begged. "I'm starvin!"

"Do you like turkey?" Kaiba asked, still chuckling lightly.

"Eh?"

Kaiba motioned to the uneaten sandwich next to him, still wrapped up in plastic. "Take it, I'm not going to eat it."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Jou frowned at the sandwich. He didn't want to eat all of Kaiba's food. "How about I eat half and you eat half."

Kaiba was already back to focusing on his computer screen. "I told you, I'm not going to eat it. I'm not hungry. Just take it."

"Dude, you have to eat something," Jou said, picking up the sandwich and unwrapping it. "You're too skinny. You need to stop skipping meals. Here." He held out half the sandwich.

Kaiba sighed and closed his computer. He looked up at Jou, holding the puppy's gaze as he leaned forward and took a bite from the half held out before him. Jou blinked in surprise, blood rushing to his face and painting his cheeks a cute rosy pink that stretched across the bridge of his nose.

Over the past few months, the dynamics of their relationship had changed. It was a slow change at first, barely noticeable. The insults weren't as harsh, the physical fighting turned into more of a playful shoving. Then the insults became goofy, Instead of taunting each other, they were joking with each other.

At some point the joking turned into downright flirting.

It had yet to progress beyond that, but it was only a matter of time. The old worn out hatred had developed into a sexual tension between the two that was simply a powder keg ready to go off. It just needed someone to light the match.

Kaiba stood up and leaned in towards Jou, placing both hands on the desk top outside of the pup's legs, his thumbs just barely rubbing against the sensitive thighs.

*_Ssssnkt_!* the match was lit.

"You know," he purred, leaning forward until his lips were brushing against the blonde's ear.

*_Wooosh_* it flared as it fell.

"If you're hungry, there are other things you could have for lunch."

*_BOOM_!*

Heat seared through Jou's body, his nervous system crackling a popping with electricity. He dropped the food on the desk and ran his hands up Kaiba's chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath the school uniform. He turned his head, but Kaiba pulled away before he could capture those perfect lips. He looked up into those bewitching blue eyes questioningly.

"If you want a kiss, you have to ask for it," he murmured. Jou frowned. "You can do it, pup. It's just one little question."

Jou looked down at that cruel smirk, the one corner tilted up ever so slightly in an alluring way. Kaiba was right. It was just one little question. Just one... little...question. "Please," the blonde breathed, looking back up into Kaiba's eyes. "Please kiss me."

And wouldn't you know it, the proud owner of Kaiba Corp obeyed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later the two boys were sprawled out on the floor of the classroom, shirts unbuttoned, recovering from their impromptu make-put session.

Kaiba looked up at the turkey sandwich still sitting on the table. "Aren't you going to eat that?"

"Nah," Jou said. "I already ate lunch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well? Was it cute? Did you like it? It's five o'clock in the morning, give me a break. XD


End file.
